Komi's Life After
by kinkyasf
Summary: They've officially escaped their evil father and too-carefree mothers' grasps and now, Komi, Kory, and Ryan are looking for a new life together. Will they be able to overcome the boundaries of their situation. AU
1. A new beginning

_**Author's Note:**_ _In every fanfic that includes Komi, Kori's sister, she always leaves. She never really packs any bags of clothes or toiletries, she just gets in her car and leaves. I just wanted to extend her story a bit, even though people don't really like her, I think there's more to her. Maybe a side we don't see. Anyways, enjoy. Also: "Things Change" will be up Thursday, probably around 9pm Eastern time._

 _Enjoy,_

 _-Akira :)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT, BUT FORREAL BRO I WANT TEEN TITANS! Also, very very short chapter. Just need some input is all. Review for more._

TTTTTTTT

"I'm sorry Kori, I just can't stay here anymore. I don't belong in this family." Komi stated, flipping her sunglasses onto their rightful place. They helped, now Kori didn't have to see her true emotions. Rage flowed so freely through her veins but now, it pained her. She didn't want to hurt her sister anymore, her family. It would just be better for everyone if she left.

"Kom, no! Please stay!" Komi ignored Kori's calls to her was she pushed pasted her mother and to her bedroom, she raided her closet for clothes and cleared her bathroom of all of her pills and toiletries, she blocked out all the other chaos that was happening around her.

She took her only suitcase in one hand and lifted her purse onto her shoulder, taking up a pillow and blanket along with her key to the Jeep Cherokee stationed outside for and by her.

She had no idea where she was going, or even if she would be coming back. All she knew is that she had to go, she knew she had to leave all of this life behind her.

Its not that it was illegal, she was 18, had her I.D, her drivers license, she had even bought her own car.

She shoved her only belongings into the open backseat window of her car, save the purse.

She could faintly hear Kori's sobs, her sister clung to her, pleading for her to take her along. Kom could do that, their life here was getting bad. But did she really want to? Kori and herself would have nothing. Be nothing. Not to mention their little brother, Ryan. Oh, he would miss them. Though she seemingly hated her siblings, deep down she loved them dearly. She would never say so, that would be weak of her, and being from a warrior country it would deem her unworthy to her people.

She had to take them.

That's it.

With their father trying to give them away again to some of his sadistic friends, their mother didn't seem to try and do anything about it.

She started to listen to the things around her, so many onlookers in the neighborhood, her father grabbing hold of Kori's arm and Ryan nowhere to be seen, along with their mother.

Komi stompted towards her father, grabbing hold of his right shoulder and cocking her left hand back.

She swung and landed a left hook right against his nose, feeling bone shift beneath her knuckles. She took Kori and soothingly rubbed her arm where her father had gripped her, he was now curled up on the ground shouting profanity at her in pain and heat of the moment.

"Kori, go find Ryan and pack some stuff, not all of it. Just what we need, go get your savings and get your ass back out here asap. We're leaving." Komi explained to Kori through clenched teeth as she urged Kori forward, "And I mean asap, you get me?"

Kori only nodded, swallowing back tears as she ran into the house.

Komi looked back down at her father who was still cradding his blood gushing nose.

The rage coursed through her entire body causing her to react to it almost instantaneously, she drew back her booted heel and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, stomping him unrelentlessly.

Over, and over, and over, and over again.

He deserved all this and more, she hated him.

All the pain he put them through, she didn't even care if he were to die right here and right now.

Just then, Kori held two suitcases, throwing them in the back of the jeep, Ryan following close behind.

"Get in. Now." Komi ordered, running over to the driver's side herself.

Once Kori and Ryan where both in the back seat, Kori holding a hysterical Ryan in her arms, Komi yelled at the top of her lungs, "I love you mom! Rot in hell dad! Woo!" She was grinning from ear to ear now.

She reversed out of the driveway, waving her hand in the air as she did, then sped off into the mid-day sun.

Komi was finally happy.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Yeah, before you flip out, Galfore is not their caretaker in this one okay. It's their biological father. Also, spelling and grammar will be attended to shortly. Thanks you for your time, I look forward to this one._


	2. Getting Used To This

_**Authors Note:**_ _Yeah so, I'm pretty sure I'm failing one of my classes. Oh my goodness, y'all. Guess what happened this morning. Well, I was gonna work on "Things Change" before school this morning and I went to my computer desk like 'aw yeah I'm almost done bro yeeess!' and I tried to open the doc. and it wasn't there. So, I have to re-write all that bullshit. Excuse my language, but I'm pissed as fuck right now. In other news, yeah I still will be updating tomorrow, just will be a kinda short chapter. Uhg. I'm so sorry you guys. Forgive me? Probably not. -mental breakdown-_

TTTTTTTT

Night had befallen the trio, they where all emotionally drained and tired from the days events. Komi had not stopped driving so far, with the exception of the now full tank of gas they had. They all dared not to speak too much, or too little either. Kori and Ryan were still in the backseat, Ryan had gotten out once at a gas station to use the faculties, and Kori as well to get a few bites to eat for them all.

Now, Komi drove on an isolated road, Kori and Ryan alseep in backseat, Ryan laying atop Kori's back as the slept so peacefully.

Komi, however, was still wide awake, still driving down the winding road.

Komi was alone with her thoughts once more, left to the painful and lonesome silence that was o her own doing.

During this silence, she was conflicted; how would she provide for her siblings, money would be an issue later on. It wasn't how, but only because she knew that Komi and her own money combined would suffice for a few weeks, the two weren't very heavy spenders. What about their education? Ryan and Kori where still in school, Komi didn't want to jeopardize their future. She knew that herself would be none other than a drifter in her own future, but her siblings were so much brighter than she. She could see them actually becoming something greater, they already fit in with society quite well.

For herself? Well, she hardly fit in, no matter how much her brother and sister thought she did. In fact, Komi believed she was completely and utterly odd. Too her, her hair was too black, her skin was too tan, and eyes of deep violet too colorful, yes, she did think she was the pedestal of oddities.

She sighed, though she had mastered the English language and slang very well, her siblings seemed to be more inviting and more appealing to Americans. Try as she might, everyone seemed to flock to their exoticness over her own.

So yeah, she knew that's they'd be something so much better that herself. They'd be treated with the respect and honor of an actual person.

Komi hadn't noticed when her for eased onto the brakes, all he knew was that she was now silently sobbing in the middle of the deserted road that they'd been driving down for over eight hours, tears falling at a minimum so not to wake her siblings. As soon as she realized she was crying she cut off all emotion and dried her damp cheeks with the sleeve of her long sleeved sweater her mother had bought for her a few christmasses ago. It was a very cute sweater, a deep purple with nice little-

"Kom?" She heard a small voice whisper, fatigue evident in the tone.

Komi swiveled her head around to see her sister sitting upright, Ryan's head still motionless with the exception of his chest rising and falling in Kori's lap.

"Kori."

"Why have we stopped moving?" Kori yawned, stretching her arms over her head in a feline looking position.

"I'm tired." Komi stated, simply.

"Then I wish to drive." Kori started, but stopped to ponder for a moment. "I apologize, if you would allow me to drive, that is."

Komi thought to herself for a few before replying with, "Sure." and unbuckling her seatbelt. She trusted Kori, she did have her license already, after all.

Komi thrusted the car into park and stepped out, the walked over to Kori's side, who by this time had already made it around to the drivers side. But, instead of hopping into the backseat, Komi hopped into the passenger seat. Once comfortable, Komi didn't even bother to re-buckle herself in, she took off her boots and reclined her seat, rolled her window down and removed her socks, then stuck her feet out of the windown.

Kori eyed her sister's position for a moment, then shrugged and had begun driving down the road.

Komi directed her attention away from her sister and to the sky, gazing at the stars above. She felt like if she could, she would've flown away and been one with the twinkles long ago. It was strange how different the stars looked here than in the city. They had more of a pop here, in the metroplex they seemed to have dulled, to the point where only three of four tiny specks were seen at the darkest or nights. Right now, Komi could practically see the entire solar system with her own eyes. They milky way shone so brilliantly before her, she was so enamored by it beauty.

Just then, she felt her phone vibrate at her side. She was grateful for all of the little patches of 4G that happened to pop up out here every now and again. It gave her a chance to text her friends and see how things were progressing so far. She checked the few texts she got:

 _Recieved 3:08am- Contact: Kimbitchy :/_

 _OMG! YOU SO TOTALLY DID, HUH? LMAO! I guess u aren't as pussy as I thought. :)_

 _Read 3:10am_

 _..._

 _Received 3:08am- Contact: River A. 3_

 _Why would you do something so stupid!_

 _Read 3:12am_

 _..._

 _Received 3:08am - Chris G. :)_

 _So...ur really gone huh. What happens 2 "us"?_

 _Read 3:13am_

 _..._

 _Received 3:08am- Contact: River A. 3_

 _I didn't mean that. I'm sorry .._

 _Read 3:15am_

 _..._

 _Received 3:08am- Contact: Steph! :)_

 _Uhg, come back! I miss u already! ;(_

 _Read 3:16am_

 _..._

 _Received 3:08am- Contact: River A. 3_

 _I miss you._

 _Read 3:20am_

Komi clicked her phone off and rubbed her face in exasperation, she no longer had the nerve to read the rest of the messages. Next to her thigh, Kori's phone vibrated, causing her to nearly leap out of the car in fright. She glanced down, Kori was getting a phone call.

"Can you answer that for me, Komi?" Kori asked, not wishing for the call to interfere with her driving skills.

"Um, sure." Komi picked up the phone and swiped to the right to answer the call, she immediately shot up, trying to process the bombardment of words the kid on the other line was spilling out to her.

"Oh my goodness! Kori! I've been calling all day! Where are you?! I've- we've been so worried about you! You're not kidnapped are you?! OHGODNO! YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT! KORI?! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Frantic breathing, "Hello?! Talk to me! KOR-"

"STOP!" Komi yelled, causing Ryan to churn in his sleep and Kori to jerk her head in Komi's direction.

"Kori's fine man, geez! What's your deal?"

Silence. "Who is this?"

"It's Komi, Koriand'r's sister. She can't talk right now."

"Why not?! KORI! KORI!-"

"Hey!" Komi whispered harshly into the phone, "Cut it out. My brother is trying to sleep. Yell one more time and I will personally turn this car around and drive it straight up your testosterone ridden ass, you got me?" She practically growled the last few words at the boy.

"Um." Sigh. "Yeah, okay."

"And might you be, asshole?"

"Dick, Kori's, er, friend." His words sounded strained, he cleared his throat, "I'll just uh ..call back in the morning ...bye." Click.

"What a weird kid." Komi muttered to herself before tossing the dim lit phone onto Kori's lap.

"Who was that?" Kori questioned, a little giddy at the fact that she had a phone call.

"Guys name was 'Dick' or something."

"Dick?!" Kori was even more excited now.

"Yeah, he was checking up on you. Or, him and some other people too, he said 'we' I think."

Kori deflated a little but was no less eccentric than her initial response.

"Oh, that is glorious!" Kori sighed, content with what she'd just heard.

"Who's he to you?" Komi questioned, actually quite surprised that Kori held some sort of bond with a guy named 'Dick', even as humorous as his name seemed to be.

"He is my dear friend. I hold ...the affections towards him. I do not think he holds the same affections for me ...I am happy we are still friends. He is my best friend."

Komi snorted back a laugh. "You like a boy? And you don't think he likes you back? Typical high school drama." She snorted again, ridiculing Kori's naïve ignorance.

Everybody liked Kori, no doubt about it.

Kori rolled her eyes at her sister, uncharacteristically. "You do not understand. He is ..different."

"Ah, I remember when I thought my first lover was different."

"No, I mean, he is the different. He talks to me not for my appearance, he enjoys to teach me his culture, as I to him. I have already informed him of my thoughts of him and he still has made no approach to ..partake in coupling rituals. He has admitted to having a close bond of friendship with me and together we are exploring the fields of this bond. I wish to take things further with him."

"I thought you said he doesn't share your feelings?"

"Yes, I am aware, but out friends, Victor, Garfield, and Rachel, have informed me otherwise. I like to fool myself into thinking otherwise as well .." Kori sighed softly, "I suppose that his feelings diverse to mine do not matter much anymore, now that we have fled."

Komi fought not to flinch at her words, not only has Komi endangered her sister's education, but she'd just discovered that Kori's 'love' life was on the line as well. She never even considered her sibling's personal lives. And no, they were too far to turn back now, surley there'd be punishment awaiting them at home. She never wanted to go back, she wasn't convinced her siblings wanted too either. Well, it wasn't their 'home' anymore. In actuality, it never felt that way.

Kormi's stomach twisted and turned, she felt a feeling of disgust wash over her, sending chills down from the follicles of her hair to the tips of her toes. She stuck her head out of the window as fast as she could and expelled all of the contents, all of the bile that has risen in her throat from her selfishness. _How could I disregard them like that?_ Komi thought to herself again, coming to a realization that Kori was patting her back, rubbing in circles soothingly.

"Sister?" Kori asked, cocking her head to the side slightly, "Do you require assistance? I think I may have a few pain relievers in my purse ..."

Komi was still hunched over the window frame, staring aimlessly at the ground below, which has stopped moving when Kori discovered Komi's state.

Komi felt Kori's hand grasp onto her shoulder and haul her head back into the vehicle.

"Here .." Kori placed a small white capsule at her lips, "Komand'r, take it. I will make you feel better." Komi opened her mouth and cracked open a water bottle to rid of the pills after taste.

"Gah! Kori, what was that?" Komi wiped her mouth and stared at her sister, a sickening look plastered across her face.

"I told you, a pain reliever."

"What kind of 'pain reliever'?" Komi asked, skeptical.

"It is for the menstrual cramps."

"Gross! Kori! You know I hate those things!"

"Are you not simply on your monthly cycle?"

"No! I- I, uh .."

"Are you the 'o' and the 'k', sister?"

"Yup, I'm fine. Just got a little car sick I guess."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive, just don't give me another one of those again."

"You have my word." Kori promised, flashing Komi a broad, award winning smile.

Komi sat back in her seat again, listening to the peacful wind whip by the window, it was hard to believe that they actually made it out, she couldn't keep her mind off the topic. Her eyes fluttered and danced as they tried to keep up with the dark trees and signs that passed them. Her head bobbed in exhaustion, but Komi fought her consciousness to stay awake. For what? She did not know. All too soon Komi's eye lids closed and sleep finally took its toll on her, slowly but surley drifting her to her own private fantasy land or night terror ...

* * *

Komi felt the warmth of the sun caressing her skin gently and a faint tugging at her hair. She opened one eye slowly and groaned, her pupil retracting at the sudden blinding light scorcing her retina. Komi turned over onto her side but instantly regretted her choice of movement. She shot up and turned completely around in her seat, staring straight into the face of her seemingly mischievous brother behind her. His hands were out, sheilding his face from her stone hard gaze.

"What are you doing?" Komi asked in an orotund tone, developing the sudden itch to smooth down her hair.

"I- I .." He stammered, peeking at her through is tiny fingers just as her own hands found their way to her hair.

It was braided.

She pulled her apparent fishtailed braid to drape over her shoulder and studied the structure, slack jawed.

"You did this?" Komu breathed, so low that it was almost inaudible, a whisper, while she marveled at the fine lines of the braid.

"Yes, I have styled Kori's hair as well ..do you ..not like it?" Ryan's hands dropped to his sides now and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, offering a sad and sheepish smile.

"Oh ..no I love it .." Komi started as she returned his awkward smile, "sorry, I guess I was sorda panicked there, huh?" She laughed softly, as to lighten the mood.

"It is okay, I should not have done anything without asking you of permission first, Komand'r." His gaze fell and he looked almost ashamed of himself.

"Hey ..I'm not mad, just, startled is all." Komi placed her hand on his arm and smiled sincerely at the boy.

Kori knocked on the window, catching Komi's full attention. Komi looked up at her sister who was pointing down from the other side of the glass. Confused, Komi filed the direction she was pointing in and found that the car doors were locked, probably meant to keep Ryan safe. "Oh .." Komi mumbled to herself aloud and unlocked the door. Kori sighed happily as she stepped into the car with a bag of gas station burritos and three large water bottles in hand.

"Good morning, dear sister!" Kori exclaimed, tossing a few burritos at her, along with a bottle.

"Gee, thanks." Komi mummbled sarcastically, picking up the fallen water bottle.

"Is this day not glorious! The sun in out, X'hal has blessed up with wondrous weather!" Kori sighed again, dreamily.

"Yeah, uh, I need to stretch." And with that, Komi stepped out of the vehicle, burrito in hand of course, and stretched her tight muscles, making sure each of her limbs were fully oxidated and now falling back asleep.

Kori was right, the weather was truley fantastic, though the smell of gasoline invaded her nostrils, Komi decided it was perfect. Everything was perfect. A benevolent smile crept across the still young girls face as she laughed quietly to herself. She took a bite of her burrito and even the food tasted like it'd been kissed by the heavens. She wrapped her arms around herself tight, shifting from foot to foot in pure bliss and euphoria, encased in complete and utter joy. And she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they'd finally gotten out, escaped their living hell. A unique kind of feeling bubbled inside of her, one that she couldn't describe. A honeyed but tremulous laugh burst from her lips. Another feeling rose from her being as well, a feeling of adventure, her life was finally feeling like it was finally taking shape. How on Earth did she stay so depressed knowing that this was waiting for her? Komi stumbled back, soaking herself in her new beginning, letting it take its hold on her. She sat back against the hood of the Jeep and drew in a deep breath, her gaze never leaving the cloudless sky.

X'hal, she was just so happy.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:** I loved writting this chapter, I hope you enjoyed their bonding as much as I did. Of course, spelling and grammar will be attended to. Thank you for tuning in. Next chapter up next week. :)_


End file.
